


Książniczka z Korony

by KitsuneeChan



Series: Migające wspomnienia [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, TAK WIELE FLUFFU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneeChan/pseuds/KitsuneeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gość przybywa do DunBroch i Merida jest zdeterminowana, aby go nie lubić. Jednak oczywiście kto mógłby się oprzeć uroczej Roszpunce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Książniczka z Korony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The princess from Corona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906966) by [Pukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukka/pseuds/Pukka). 



> Seria wspomnień z punktu widzenia Meridy. Nie są ułożone w kolejności chronologicznej, ale dzieją się w jednym przedziale czasowym.
> 
> Miłego czytania!

\- Przebyła długą drogę, aby do nas dotrzeć.  
\- Jak długo zostaje?  
\- Tylko przez jakiś czas.  
\- Musze być dla niej miła?  
\- Zostałoby to docenione.  
Merida stłumiła westchnięcie i bez apetytu dokończyła posiłek.

*

Upadły na ziemię, niesamowicie chichocząc. Ręce miały pełne świeżych, dopiero co skradzionych z kuchni placków, a w uszach wciąż dzwoniły im przekleństwa kucharek.  
\- Ile masz? - Zdołała wydusić Roszpunka, ciągle się śmiejąc. Dla Meridy ten dźwięk nie mógł brzmieć rozkoszniej. Może oprócz chwil, w których blondynka śpiewała.  
\- Cztery.  
\- Wygrałam! Ja zabrałam sześć!  
\- To niesprawiedliwe, bo zrobiłaś je dla siebie!  
\- Po prostu jesteś zazdrosna.  
Dziewczyna zapchała sobie usta plackiem, przez co jej odpowiedź została stłumiona.  
Siedziały tam, trawa poplamiła im sukienki, a stopy Roszpunki były całe w błocie. Obie były zdyszane i miały zaróżowione policzki. Merida pomyślała, że chyba nigdy nie była szczęśliwsza.

*

\- Robię to wszystko źle, prawda? - Zapytała, rumieniąc się wściekle. - Mogę zacząć od nowa?  
\- Wychodzi ci cudownie, wyluzuj Roszpunko - Merida rozprostowała przyciągnięte do siebie ręce drugiej dziewczyny.  
\- Czy dobrze stoję?  
\- Trochę się wyprostuj.  
Bez myślenia położyła dłoń na brzuchu księżniczki, żeby ją poprawić - nie spodziewała się wstrząsu jaki przeszedł przez jej kości. Nagle stała się bardzo świadoma tego jak blisko stoją, pozycji swojego języka w buzi, bicia serca.  
\- Teraz jest lepiej.  
Druga dziewczyna najwyraźniej nic nie poczuła.

*

Ta dziewczyna miała wszystkie cechy, które powinna mieć księżniczka. Drobna, pełna wdzięku, piękna. Wręcz denerwująco. Według plotek, które przekazywały sobie kucharki umiała śpiewać, tańczyć oraz cudownie malować. Królowa byłaby zadowolona mając kogoś takiego w zamku. Merida była pewna, że nowo-przybyła jest zainteresowana tylko kwiatkami i tęczami - no bo jaka osoba nosi różową sukienkę i zaplata sobie wianki we włosach? To będą trudne tygodnie.

*

\- Merida, nie umiem pływać!  
Śmiech zamarł jej w gardle. Jeszcze chwilę temu było zabawnie, ale teraz dziewczyna mogła utonąć. Upuszczając łuk oraz skopując buty rudowłosa wskoczyła do mętnej rzeki, nawet przez sekundę nie myśląc o swojej sukience. Roszpunka była dziesięć razy ważniejsza.  
\- Już w porządku, trzymam cię.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią jaką otrzymała było kaszlenie i prychanie. Przynajmniej nie była to cisza.

*

Czy powinna to zrobić? Czy mogłaby to zrobić? Ciągle i ciągle pytała się siebie o to w swojej głowie, myśląc o każdym możliwym sposobie żeby zainicjować pocałunek. Nie wiedziała nawet czy Roszpunka czuje do niej to samo, ale z pewnością tak było. Z pewnością.  
Pod koniec całe to planowanie było bez znaczenia. Księżniczka ją w tym uprzedziła.

*

\- Czy mogę cię narysować?  
Roszpunka raz jej powiedziała, że rysuje tylko piękne rzeczy. Merida zastanawiała się, czy dziewczyna pamięta jeszcze te słowa.

*

Słońce zachodziło, a Roszpunka położyła się obok niej jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Merida nie wiedziała co zrobić z rękoma - gdzie powinna je ułożyć? Czy drugiej dziewczynie było komfortowo? I dlaczego się w ogóle o to martwi? W końcu, zbierając całą swoją odwagę owinęła ramię dookoła talii Roszpunki i położyła głową na jej koszulce. Tak było w porządku.

*

\- Zabieraj tą rzecz z daleka ode mnie.  
\- To cię nie zrani, obiecuję.  
\- Jeśli zbliżysz do mnie tą szczotkę, to roztrzaskam ją na dwie części.

*

Jej koniuszki palców były ciężkie, kiedy dziewczyna dotknęła nimi ramienia Meridy, a skóra chłodna od rześkiego, jesiennego powietrza, na którym spędziły cały poranek. Roszpunka musiała stanąć na czubkach palców, żeby dosięgnąć do policzka przyjaciółki, ale i tak wciąż musiała się mocno natrudzić, aby złożyć na nim krótki pocałunek. Ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się z miejsca, którego dotknęły usta drugiej dziewczyny i Merida poczuła, że rumieni się wściekle.  
Jednak król i królowa jedynie się uśmiechnęli, potrząsając lekko swoimi głowami, a potem powiedzieli im, że gdyby były zainteresowane to w kuchni jest ciasto.

*

Delikatne pukanie w grube drzwi. Mokra od łez twarz. Koszmar senny.  
\- Ochronię cię, tycia owieczko, ochronię cię.

*

\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Absolutnie tak.  
\- Jesteś zdenerwowana?  
\- A ty?  
\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłam.  
Merida usłyszała ten słodki śmiech, który tak bardzo kochała.  
\- A myślisz, że ja już to robiłam?  
Zanim miała szansę coś odpowiedzieć, usta Roszpunki spotkały jej własne, a sprytne palce blondynki zaczęły rozsupływać wiązadła w jej sukience.

*

\- Nie możesz odejść.  
\- To będzie tylko na krótką chwilę.  
\- Wracasz tutaj, prawda?  
Pauza. Pauza, która zdawała się ciągnąć całą wieczność.  
\- Tak.  
\- Na pewno wrócisz?  
\- Nie wiem - Roszpunka spuściła wzrok na swoje stopy.  
\- Będę za tobą tęsknić.  
\- Chodź ze mną.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie chcę iść sama. Chodź ze mną.  
\- Do Korony? To długa droga.  
\- Proszę?


End file.
